1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correcting apparatus, an image correcting method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technology for imaging the pages of a book with a camera while turning the pages, without cutting off the binding of the book. In a case of opening a book in a natural state and imaging a page of the book from the top, since character strings and diagrams in the image are distorted due to the flexure of the page, it is difficult to read the character strings and the diagrams in the image.
For this reason, for example, in JP-A-2014-192901, there is proposed a technology for displaying a mesh image on a distorted image, and operating the mesh image according to the curvature of the plane of paper, thereby correcting the image distortion based on the mesh image.
However, in the technology according to the related art, in a case of performing an image correcting process once based on the mesh image, a good image may not be obtained by the designated mesh image. In this case, since it is required to adjust the mesh image with respect to the distorted image and perform correction once more, a time lag (a switching period) for updating with the processed image to be performed occurs. Alternatively, a method of displaying the mesh image on the already processed image obtained by correction and performing correction again can be considered. However, correction on the processed image causes the degree of image deterioration to increase.